Sueños
by Kitsune-Uzushio
Summary: ¿Algunas veces no te ha pasado que un sueño te parece demasiado real para ser falso? Misaki Ayuzawa perdio a sus padres tan solo siendo una niña y Takumi Usui esconde un pasado oscuro. Ambos se encontraron en el momento adecuado para sanar sus corazones.AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** KWMS y sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación con ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

_Despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama asustada a causa de un ruido proveniente desde la cocina, quizás era el gato que tiro al piso algún objeto de dicho lugar o tal vez era su imaginación. Volvió a recostarse en su cómoda cama divagando en sus pensamientos, de tan solo pensar que fuera un ladrón el que irrumpiera en su casa la ponía nerviosa porque no era de extrañar que algún sujeto quisiera robarles, ya que ella, más bien sus padres, eran una de las familias más adineradas de todo Japón. Cerró sus ojos y se volvió a dormir._

"_¡Por favor detente!" suplicaba una hermosa mujer que en esos momentos se encontraba en el lecho nupcial llorando por su esposo que yacía junto a ella bañado en sangre "¿Eh… pero que…? No…Por favor no ¡No…!" en ese grito dio su último aliento y cayó muerta._

"Misaki, oye Misaki despierta" escucho que la llamaban y sintió como le palmeaban la espalda. Era Sakura, su fiel amiga la que la había despertado luego de haberse quedado dormida en el pupitre de su salón de clases. Era tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo y ella no se dio cuenta en el momento que se había dormido. Estiró los brazos y se levanto de un salto de su lugar, con toda la alegría que siempre irradiaba le dio una gran sonrisa a su amiga y agradeció a todos los dioses que Sakura ese día hubiese salido más tarde porque o si no… mejor no quería imaginarlo. "¡Gracias Sakura, te debo una!" gritaba mientras salía corriendo del salón de clases rumbo a su trabajo, su jefa la iba a matar.

Luego, después de muchos minutos corriendo, llego a su lugar de trabajo. Aun respirando pesadamente entró y se disculpo con su jefa "No te preocupes Misa-chan" le dijo su amable jefa "A todos nos puede pasar alguna vez". Misaki agradeció tener a una jefa si de comprensiva, adoraba a sus compañeras de trabajo, pero… odiaba su trabajo. Odiaba tener que servirles a los hombres y cumplirles todos sus caprichos, _miedo _esa era la palabra correcta para describir sus emociones. Por culpa de un hombre ahora ella no tenía a su madre, no tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar, por culpa de un hombre ahora no tenía nada. Les temía, pero no era un temor cobarde, ella temía que un hombre la llevara a la perdición y acabara hundida.

"Misa-chan" le llamaban desde la cocina.

"dígame jefa" le respondió servicial como siempre

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" le pregunto

"Claro" le respondió con una dulce sonrisa

"Erika-chan se enfermo hoy así que ¿puedes hacerte cargo de sus clientes también por hoy? "

Así fue como su turno se extendió más de lo normal, pero no estaba preocupada, al contrario, así podía tener un momento de distracción. Era tarde y se acercaba la hora de cerrar, si no se apresuraba no alcanzaría el ultimo bus que salía de la estación y tendría que tomar un taxi, pero las tarifas eran muy altas y no tenía dinero para pagarle. Era irónico el giro de su vida, después de haber pasado toda su niñez rodeada de lujos ahora no tenía nada.

Se cambio el uniforme de trabajo por su uniforme escolar y salió como alma que lleva el diablo a la estación de buses. Corría tan rápido que al momento de doblar una esquina choco con la espalda de alguna persona. El choque fue tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo.

"¡Duele!" se quejo.

"Oh lo siento" el muchacho se dio vuelta y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Misaki solamente lo observo con la mejillas sonrojadas ya que con solo esa sonrisa fue capaz de llenarla de paz "Oh no, discúlpame fue mi culpa" dijo nerviosamente.

"No te preocupes… permiteme" le ofreció su mano.

Dudó un momento pero al final toco su mano con la suya y él la ayudo a levantarse "Gracias" le dijo mirándolo a los ojos pero algo en su mente hizo _click _y_… _"Oh no" dijo mirando la hora "Ya es tarde, tengo que irme". Le hizo una leve reverencia y salió disparada nuevamente "¡Gracias!" le gritaba desde lejos.

"¡Espe…" dijo mientras veía como se perdía en la distancia "…ra" fue inútil, pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, una sonrisa que desde hace mucho tiempo no hacía. Esa mujer era interesante.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí…

Espero que les guste ya que es mi primer fic de KWMS. Me encanta esta pareja.

Dejen reviews por fa… sus comentarios me dan ganas de continuar escribiendo.

Bye nos leemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KWMS y sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación con ellos.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

Después de un ajetreado día de trabajo por fin llego a su casa. Abrió la puerta de su departamento, entró, y como siempre, todo estaba en penumbras, solitario y triste. Se sacó sus zapatos y los dejo ordenadamente en la entrada, prendió las luces del comedor, dejo su bolso y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo para comer, se moría de hambre.

"Aaahaa" se quejo al momento en que se arrojo a su cama "que cansada estoy" dijo para si misma, bueno y quien no lo estaría en esas circunstancias, tenía que trabajar para poder alimentarse y cubrir los gastos básicos de su departamento: alquiler, luz, agua… Pero esa noche algo en particular vino a su memoria; el recuerdo de aquel chico. Se lamentaba una y mil veces por estar pensando en él, no sabía que era lo que significaban esos pensamientos, nunca antes le había sucedido. Harta de esa situación, decidió despejar su mente y solo había una cosa que podía hacer en ese lugar; estudiar. Misaki no podía bajar sus calificaciones en el instituto ya que de sus altas notas dependía su colegiatura al tener una beca.

Después de alrededor de una hora y media se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde para estar estudiando, necesitaba descansar ya que mañana seria un nuevo día, bueno, un día como todos los demás, pero aun así Misaki se esforzaba día a día para salir adelante.

_Bip bip bip…_ Se escuchaba el sonido de su reloj despertador. Seis y media de la mañana marcaba su reloj, era hora de levantarse. Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano para espantar el sueño, coloco sus finos pies en el frio suelo e hizo sus estiramientos matutinos. Se saco su pijama y se dirigió al baño solamente con su bata para darse una ducha.

Se preparo un café y comió unas tostadas con mermelada y salió de su departamento lista para empezar un nuevo día en el instituto.

"Ohayou Misaki-chan" decía Sakura con una hermosa sonrisa llena de alegría al ver ingresar al su amiga al salón de clases.

"Buenos días" decía también la seria Shizuko

"Buenos días chicas" saludaba Misaki a sus dos grandes amigas

Sakura, Shizuko y Misaki, como todas las mañanas en el salón antes de iniciar las clases, conversaban amenamente sobre lo que les había sucedido el día anterior, pero para ser mas exactos, "hablar" se reducía simplemente a que Sakura no paraba de hablar de un tal Kuuga-kun, el cual había conocido en no se que lugar y circunstancias, pero Misaki y Shizuko solo se dedicaban a escucharla ya que ninguna de las dos hablaba tan fácilmente de su vida. Por un lado Shizuko era una persona reservada, y mientras que por el otro, Misaki no se abría con nadie, ella siempre aparentaba ser una persona feliz, mientras que por dentro vivía en una soledad que la estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con total normalidad, la clase, los chismes, las peleas sin sentido por los tres idiotas de la clase y en fin… un número de otras cosas más. Pero algo en particular sucedió ese día, las chicas estaban alborotadas ya que se rumoraba que un nuevo alumno ingresaría a la clase y que la afortunada que tuvo el lujo de verlo cuando fue a dejar los papeles de ingreso, decía que era un chico muy apuesto. _"Bah, tonterías" _pensaba Misaki mientras escuchaba a las dos chicas que hablaban atrás de ella.

La jornada escolar transcurrió rápidamente y se acercaba la hora del termino de clases y por lo tanto también se acercaba la hora de ir a trabajar. La campana del instituto sonó con todo su esplendor y los alumnos festejaban ya que por fin comenzaba el fin de semana. Para Misaki era un alivio ya que al fin podría descansar, pero claro, luego de terminar el trabajo y aunque debería trabajar los fines de semana su amable jefa tuvo consideración de ella por ser una estudiante y le otorgaba los fines de semana libre. Misaki estaba muy agradecida.

Lamentablemente Erika no se había presentado a trabajar el día de hoy y como era de suponer Misaki tendría que encargarse de su turno nuevamente. Las horas pasaban y con ellas llegaba el término de su jornada laboral. Pero hoy como el día anterior estaba muy preocupada por el auto bus así que rápidamente, luego de retirarse el último cliente, corrió rápidamente a cambiarse el uniforme y salió disparada de lugar. Estaba ansiosa. Ansiosa de que quizás podría ver a aquel muchacho del día anterior, se detuvo un par de minutos en la misma esquina en la que choco con él, pero no lo vio, resignada miro por ultima vez su reloj, cinco minutos habían pasado desde que se quedo esperándolo, _"soy una idiota" _se decía a si misma y después se hecho a correr se le hacia tarde._ "No se por que hago esto" _se recriminaba.

Misaki Ayuzawa una muchacha de diecisiete años, estudiante de preparatoria, una muchacha bella e inteligente que esa noche cruzaba las congestionadas calles no se percato del ruido de un camión que trataba de alertarle que se apartara del camino, pero…"¡CUIDADO!" Alguien gritó y en ese momento sintió como una cálida mano agarro la suya con fuerza y la tiro hacia atrás. Misaki con sus ojos sumamente abiertos y aun en shock se giro para mirar hacia atrás para ver quien era esa persona que aun sostenía su mano delicadamente entre la suya. Era…

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo aliviado "¿te encuentras bien?" le pregunto otorgándole una cálida sonrisa mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Tú…" dijo apenas en un suspiro y mirándolo directamente a esos orbes esmeraldas sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzó a llorar en el firme pecho del muchacho.

"Ya todo esta bien" le dijo colocándole una mano en la cabeza para consolarla "No te preocupes"

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Misaki se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se aparto rápidamente del muchacho avergonzada y con su cara totalmente roja.

"E-esto… yo…" balbuceo

"Je... no te preocupes" le dio dándole una sonrisa

"Gracias" le dijo te todo corazón

"Y ahora ¿me podrías explicar que es lo que te sucedió?" le pregunto preocupado

"Yo solo… no me di cuenta… lo siento" dijo mirando el piso, pero nuevamente se percato de la hora "¡NO!" grito de repente espantando al muchacho

"¿Qué… que sucede?"

"Acabo de perder el auto bus…"dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos

"¿Eh? Ja… ja…JAJAJAJAJA" de repente comenzó a dar fuertes carcajadas

"¿¡De que te ríes!?" pregunto molesta

"Je…je" dio sus ultimas pequeñas carcajadas secándose las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de tanto reír "¿Casi mueres hoy y te preocupas por el auto bus?"

"Bueno… yo…" dijo apenada

"Pero te puedes ir en taxi"

"No tengo dinero" le dijo como una niña

"Oh… ya veo…" le dijo pensativo "Entonces… ¡Vamos!" le dijo animado

"¿Eh… pero a donde?" pregunto extrañada

"Yo te llevo" dijo sin mas

"¿¡QUE!?"

"No te preocupes no te hare nada extraño"

Y así Misaki comenzó a seguir a aquel muchacho hasta donde se encontraba su auto. Ambos se subieron y en completo pero cómodo silencio emprendieron su rumbo.

"Eh… aquí es" le dijo al muchacho para que detuviera el auto

"Okey…" detuvo el auto y se bajo para abrirle la puerta

"No tenias por que hacer eso" le dijo apenada

"Soy un caballero"

"Gracias" se bajo y se despidió con una leve reverencia, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, se giro y vio como el muchacho se subía a su auto "¡Oye!" le gritó y el muchacho se volteo y ella se dirigió a su encuentro "¿Como te llamas?"

"¿Eh…? Takumi Usui"

"Soy Misaki Ayuzawa" le extendió la mano "gracias por todo"

"No hay de que" le dijo con una gran sonrisa y estrecharon sus manos "Gracias"

"¿Por que?" pregunto extrañada

"Por que ahora…" se acerco para susurrarle al oído "…sabré como llamarte en mis sueños"

"¡QUE!" gritó sonrojada hasta las raíces del cabello "¡PERVERTIDO!" fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de correr a su departamento.

* * *

Bueno hasta Aquí.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Y para las personas que leyeron antes de que actualizara este cap. Tengo que informarles que quite "supernatural" por que me di cuenta que no sirvo para esas cosas y además mientras escribía me di cuenta que una escena quedo muy Twilight.

Bye…Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: KWMS y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo Tres**

Por fin era sábado. Los pajaritos cantaban y había un radiante sol, pero en esos momentos una bella jovencita se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación compensando así su ardua labor de semana ¿Qué tenia de malo dormir hasta tarde?. Misaki profundamente dormida frunció el ceño al escuchar el timbre de su puerta. _"Maldición"_ pensó _¿Quién podría ser?._ Pesadamente se levanto de la cama dando un gran quejido, se puso un pantalón y una camiseta manga corta de color verde y se dirigió a la entrada. _Ding-dong_ sonaba el insistente timbre.

"¡Ya voy!" gritaba desde adentro. Recorrió el estrecho pasillo que conectaba con la entrada, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro produciendo así que la luz del día molestara a sus ojos.

"Hey" dijo la otra persona al otro lado de la puerta

Misaki levanto la mirada y… "¡USUI!" grito enojada ¿Qué haces aquí?

"Oh… que mala eres Ayuzawa" dijo con carita de perrito "¿Cómo puedes tratar así a alguien que apenas acabas de conocer?"

"Déjate de tonterías y dime ¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó de brazos cruzados.

"Vine a dejarte esto" saco de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto y era…

"¡Mi celular!" dijo impresionada "¿pero que…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?" balbuceo y luego lo miro con un aura maligna "Serás…"

"No te preocupes no soy ningún ladrón… solo vine a entregártelo ya que se te quedo en el asiento de mi auto" dijo sin mas y le ofreció el aparato

"Oh… ya veo…" dijo apenas audiblemente y le recibió el objeto "perdón" se disculpó

"Te perdonare si me dejas entrar a tu departamento" le dijo seductoramente provocando que Misaki enrojeciera

"¡PERVERTIDO!" y cerro la puerta de un portazo. Pero luego la volvió a abrir dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle y para su sorpresa Usui ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar "Oye…" dijo fríamente "¿Cómo supiste en que piso vivo?"

"Se lo pregunte a la casera" le dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

"¿Qué… acaso eres un acosador o algo?"

"Oh… que mal me descubriste" dijo seriamente "y ahora tendré que silenciarte" le dijo mientras peligrosamente se acercaba hacia ella

"Pero que…? ¡No! ¡Detente!" le dijo haciendo una barrera con sus manos entre él y ella.

"Je… que tonta eres" le dio un pequeño empujón a su cabeza con su dedo "Bueno… me voy" se despidió y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

"¡USUI IDIOTA!" le gritó luego de unos minutos cuando por fin salió de su trance.

Takumi Usui quien en esos momentos se disponía a subir en su auto escucho el gran grito que le proporciono Misaki y en sus labios se formo una gran sonrisa.

Ya de vuelta en su mundo, Misaki se lamento de que ya no podría seguir durmiendo y decidió que era mejor hacer el aseo de su departamento y luego dase una refrescante ducha. "Maldito Usui" dijo al momento en que miraba su celular.

El fin de semana pasó muy rápidamente, demasiado rápido para algunos y para otros suficientes como era el caso de Misaki. El día Lunes había llegado y con el la rutina de todos los días; la escuela y el trabajo.

Ese día ,como todos los demás, siguió la misma rutina; su reloj despertador sonó a las seis y media de la mañana, se levanto pesadamente de la cama, se dirigió al baño para ducharse, se lavo los dientes, desayunó y salió de casa. Pero claro, la tranquilidad de aquel día no podía durar demasiado.

La campana que indicaba el ingreso a clases acababa de sonar. Como todas las mañanas saludo a sus amigas Sakura y Shizuko y formo una que otra discusión con los tres idiotas por quien sabe que cosa, pero bueno todo era normal hasta que…

Misaki caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos para dirigirse a su salón de clases mientras que algo llamó su atención; varia muchachas de otra clase estaban amontonadas fuera de su salón con un aura de encantadas. Misaki curiosa, se acercó para ver que era lo que sucedía y…

"¡TUUUU!" gritó a todo pulmón parada en la puerta del salón de clases al ver a Usui sentado en un puesto rodeado de chicas

"Hola…" dijo el sujeto con total tranquilidad y sonriéndole

"¿Pero que…?" no podía articular palabra alguna

"Nee…nee Misaki sempai ¿lo conoces?" Preguntaron las chicas de otras clases

"Bueno… algo así" contesto nerviosa rascándose la cabeza

La primera clase transcurrió con total normalidad, bueno menos para cierta chica que le enviaba miradas asesinas a cierto chico que la veía con carita de perro.

La hora del receso había llegado y como era de esperarse si algún chico guapo va caminando por ahí totalmente solo no faltan las cazadoras que se acercan para asechar a su presa. Sí, eso le sucedía a cierto chico rubio y ojos esmeraldas.

"Nee… Misaki ¿de veras lo conoces?" pregunto Sakura

"Si…" dijo apenas

"¡¿QUE?! ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? ¿Acaso es tu novio o algo?" le preguntó con un aura moe a su alrededor

"¡¿Qué cosas dices Sakura?!" dijo alterada

"Tiene toda la razón" acoto Shizuko

"Oh… tu también ahora?" dijo molesta

"¿Entonces como es que no para de mirar hacia acá?"

Eso provoco que Misaki levantara la mirada y se dio cuenta que era cierto.

Usui hablaba, si eso se llama hablar con otras chicas, bueno para ser más exactos un montón de chicas no paraban de hacerle preguntas y él las escuchaba sin interés alguno, pero algo llamo su atención; Misaki.

"Ves Misaki-chan esta mirando" le dijo Sakura susurrándole al oído

"…" Misaki enrojeció al cruzar miradas con Usui

A la hora del almuerzo Misaki caminaba por los pasillos del instituto tranquilamente para buscar su bento hasta que escuchó a dos muchachas…

"Hana-chan ¿lo encontraste?" le pregunto una y la otra respondió negativamente con la cabeza decepcionada

Misaki camino unos cuantos metros más y volvió a escuchar a muchachas hablando pero esta vez eran un montón.

"¿Ya lo buscaron por todas partes?" pregunto una muchacha a la multitud

"¡No lo encontramos!" respondieron al unisonó

Misaki giro los ojos en una expresión graciosa al saber a quien buscaban y continúo con su camino por los pasillos hasta que… "¡AHÍ ESTA!" se escuchó a lo lejos y sí, definitivamente era él. Usui al verse casi acorralado no tuvo otra mejor opción que apresurar el paso. "SIGANLO CHICAS" se escuchaba y Misaki no hacia otra cosa mas que reír.

Misaki y sus amigas disfrutaban su bento bajo un árbol mientras observaban graciosas como las muchachas continuaban corriendo en diferentes direcciones tratando de buscar al rubio, pero era inútil.

Luego, después de haber terminado su almuerzo, Misaki se disculpó con sus amigas por no estar con ellas el resto de la hora ya que tenia que ir a buscar un libro urgentemente a la biblioteca. De repente, mientras caminaba por los pasillos escucho un tumulto de personas, y en resumen, una gran _masa _de chicas corrían en su dirección: Tenía dos opciones; correr junto con ellas o quedarse parada mientras le pasaban por encima. No, definitivamente escogía la primera. Comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que…

"¡ Kyaaa!" grito asustada al sentir que unas manos aprisionaban su cintura y la jalaban dentro de una sala

"Shhhh…" le dijo al taparle la boca "Nos descubrirán"

"!¡" asustada miro hacia arriba "mmm…mmm…" trataba de decir algo furiosa

"Oh… lo siento" se disculpó y le quitó la mano de su boca al ver que no la dejaba respirar

"Ahhh" respiro fuerte "Casi me matas" lo miro con odio "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡A ti te estaban persiguiendo, no a mi!"

"Asi es como me agradeces salvarte la vida?" le dijo con carita de perrito

"…" ardía de furia

"Jeje…" dio una pequeña risa

"¿De que te ríes, estas loco o que?" le preguntó extrañada

"Es que…" se acerco para susurrarle al oído "… estoy feliz de poder estar con Ayuzawa al fin" y Misaki se sonrojo

"¡USUI IDIOTA!"

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí.

Lo siento pero este cap no me quedo muy bien… mmmm… no se siento que le falto algo.

La escena en que Usui la arrastra dentro de una sala me recuerda a la de la serie xD

Tengo que avisarles algo. Como se me acaba el fin de semana largo ya no podre subir tan seguidamente los capítulos ya que se me va todo el día en el colegio (me levanto a las seis y salgo del cole a las cinco y media T.T). Bueno hare lo posible por actualizar.

Aaa… se me olvidaba. Quería disculparme por la redacción es que a veces se me pasan detalles como le _**dio **__dándole una sonrisa… _y era_ le __**dijo**__ dándole una… _O cosas asi ._.

Bye Bye… Nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** KWMS y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **un muy leve spoiler del primer capitulo de la serie aunque, por supuesto, dado el contexto de esta historia le cambie algunas cosas

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro.**

En el transcurso de una semana, Misaki y Takumi pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, habían aprendido a escucharse, eso si no había de por medio alguna broma subidita de tono por parte de Usui el cual siempre terminaba con un chichón en la cabeza. En esa semana habían pasado muchas cosas y una de ellas era…

FLASH BACK

"Es que…" se acerco para susurrarle al oído "… estoy feliz de poder estar con Ayuzawa" y Misaki se sonrojo

"¡USUI IDIOTA!" lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza

"¡Auch!" se quejo tocándose el lugar donde había recibido el golpe "Que maneras son esas de golpear a una persona que recién conoces… ¿Qué clase de chica eres? ¿Acaso tu familia no te enseño modales?"

"…" Misaki guardó silencio por unos instantes escondiendo la mirada bajo su flequillo

"Oye…" trato de hablar a ver la expresión de Misaki "Ayuzawa que…"

"¡Cállate!" gritó aun sin levantar la vista "¡Tu no me conoces! ¡Tu no sabes nada de mi!" disco eso dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de esa sala

"Ayuzawa…" dijo Usui al vacio.

Al día siguiente Misaki trataba de evitar a Takumi, solamente no quería hablar con él y no era por que lo odiara por lo que había pasado el día anterior, el no sabia su situación lo hizo sin malas intenciones y eso ella lo sabia pero no quería que le preguntara que era lo que sucedía, por que estaba segura que si lo hacia ella se rompería en mil pedazos y acabaría llorando frente a el, ya que con Usui podía ser ella misma.

La campana que indicaba la hora de salida había sonado hace ya varios minutos, la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían retirado a sus casas o simplemente a divertirse con sus amigos. Pero ese no era el caso de cierta pelinegra que aun se encontraba a esas horas es el salón de clases, pensando, recordando los malos tiempo que había vivido. Se encontraba en su pupitre mirando el atardecer sin darse cuenta de que hora era. "Maldición" dijo para ella misma al ver la hora, llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

"Oh… Ayuzawa ¿aun aquí?" dijo bromista Usui

Misaki volteo rápidamente la mirada "¡Que estas haciendo aquí!" le pregunto furiosa levantándose rápidamente de donde estaba causando así un gran mareo

"Ayuzawa… eres una masoquista ¿sabes?" le dijo seriamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta "Creo que deberías confiar mas en los demás. Hiriéndote, sufriendo sola…"De repente pudo observar que comenzaba a marearse hasta que comenzó a caer lentamente… "…Me haces sentir preocupado" le dijo al momento en que, rápidamente la agarraba por los hombros para detener su caída

"¡/!" se sonrojó "¡No te me acerques!" le dio un manotazo para apartarlo "¡No necesito ayuda de gente como tu!" le dijo impulsivamente

"Oh… ya veo"

Ambos se quedaron parados frente al otro, ambos con la mirada ensombrecida. Usui se giró y se retiro del lugar dejando a Misaki completamente sola pensando en lo que había hecho.

"_Cof, cof…" _tosía Misaki con la cara totalmente roja

"Misa-chan… ¿estas bien?" pregunto preocupada su jefa

"Oh… claro…" le respondió con una sonrisa forzada

"Misa-chan… no te esfuerces demasiado ¿esta bien?"

"No se preocupe yo…"

"Misa-chan… no me engañas" dijo maternalmente su jefa "te sientes mal, por favor, ve a casa y descansa, las muchachas están muy preocupadas por ti e igual yo"

"Gracias jefa…"

Misaki en esos momentos había decidido que lo último que haría esa noche antes de retirarse seria sacar la basura. Abrió la puerta trasera y…

"Oh… mira lo que tenemos aquí…" dijo un hombre que salía de entre la sombras

"Que…" Misaki no pudo articular palabra al ver que otros tres hombres mas salían de la misma dirección

"Mira jefe…" decía uno de los hombres "Que mujer mas apetitosa" decía lujurioso y haciendo un asqueroso gesto con la lengua

Misaki intento huir, pero debido a su condición fue inútil. Uno de los hombres se lanzo hacia ella y la acorralo contra la pared. Misaki, desesperada, le golpeo fuertemente la parte baja con una pierna provocando que el hombre quedara tirado en el piso

"¡Perra!" gritaba retorciéndose de dolor

Luego otros dos más la tomaron fuertemente por los brazos, inmovilizándola.

"Jefe… es su turno" Dijo otro de los hombres y acto seguido, se posiciono sobre ella pasando su sucia lengua por un costado de su cara, saboreándola. Misaki al borde de una crisis, intento con todas sus fuerzas quitarse a ese hombre de encima, pero fue inútil. El Hombre empezó a tocar sus piernas, subiendo desde la rodilla hasta el muslo. Misaki comenzó a llorar "¡No! Por favor! Suéltenme!" gritó y moviéndose desesperadamente para tratar de zafarse. "¡quédate quieta o si no…!" el hombre a amenazo sacando un arma de su chaqueta. Misaki ya en su limite, comenzó a perder el conocimiento y todo se volvía negro hasta que…

"¡Suéltenla malditos desgraciados!" escucho como alguien gritaba

"¿O que harás niñato?" decía uno de los hombres amenazándolo con el arma

"Esto…" Y se lanzo hacia el hombre de la pistola y solo con una patada le arrebato el arma y lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago. Luego otro de los hombres se lanzo hacia **él** con un cuchillo en su mano, pero **él** fue mas rápido, le quebró el brazo y el hombre tiro el cuchillo debido al dolor. Ahora solamente quedaba el_ jefe,_ aquel maldito aun sostenía a Misaki.

"Ven niñato" le decía con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro y arrojo al suelo a una inconsciente Misaki. El hombre tenía grandes músculos y una estatura fuera de lo normal. El jefe se lanzo con todo lo que tuvo para proporcionarle un golpe en la cara, pero con lo que no conto fue que **él** detuvo su golpe con solo una mano, lo agarró por el brazo y lo alzo por el aire ocasionando que el jefe callera al suelo inconsciente.

"¡Llamare a la policía!" gritó y, asustados, los tres hombres agarraron a su jefe aun inconsciente y se largaron rápidamente de ahí.

Él se acerco a Misaki, quien aun yacía en el suelo y la cargo en sus brazos.

"Usui…" Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz "… perdóname" dicho eso cayó definitivamente inconsciente.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en un lugar que no era su habitación. Extrañada comenzó a observar el lugar y se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital, pero algo aparte de las maquinas y esas cosa llamo su atención; una cabellera rubia que yacía en el costado de la cama. Era Usui quien estaba durmiendo sentado en una silla y con su cabeza apoyada en la cama, no era una posición muy cómoda. En ese instante vinieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior: los cuatros hombres, el arma, los golpes, Usui…

"¡!" se sobre salto al sentir que agarraban su mano "Usu…" no pudo hablar ya que de un momento a otro vio como él se levantaba y la abrazaba posesivamente "Usui…" dijo apenas y comenzó a llorar

"No se que hubiera sucedido conmigo si te hubieran hecho algo" le dijo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro

"Usui…"

Ambos permanecieron así por un largo rato hasta que llego el doctor con los análisis. Misaki había sufrido una descompensación por no haber ingerir nada el día anterior ni la noche anterior a esa.

Ambos habían faltado a clase ese día, bueno era lógico. Usui la acompaño a su departamento ya que aun no podía andar por ahí sola, estaba muy débil. Al llegar ahí, Misaki le agradeció al interior del auto y nerviosa, se sacó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y rápidamente trato de huir, pero antes de alcanzar a llegar a la entrada del edificio él la detuvo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" le preguntó sosteniendo su mano impidiendo su avance

"Lo siento Usui… yo… yo no puedo" con los ojos cristalinos

"¿Qué no puedes?" pregunto serio

"Yo no… no… ¡no puedo estar contigo!" y comenzó a llorar

"Dime una razón" y la abrazo cálidamente

Misaki se aferro a el aun llorando "¿Por qué haces esto? Ni siquiera me conoces"

"Entonces…" se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos "… déjame conocerte"

Misaki casi obligada dejo entrar a Usui a su departamento.

"¿Vives sola?" pregunto al sentarse frente a Misaki

"Si… por eso es que tengo que trabajar"

"Entiendo…" y quedó pensativo "¿pero por eso tienes que trabajar en un café de Maids?" le pregunto enojado "Por que… mira… ¿te das cuenta a lo que te expones?"

"¡Bueno es mi vida no la tuya, tu no sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar!" le dio alterada, pero se dio cuenta que Usui no tenia la culpa "Oh… lo siento" le dijo mirando el piso "La jefa y mis compañeras son muy amables conmigo y me otorgan ciertos permisos de vez en cuando, es…es por eso que trabajo ahí"

"Ya veo…" Usui decidió que era mejor cambiar el tema por que si la seguía presionando no llegaran a ninguna parte "¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó de repente

A Usui le resbalo una gotita de la cabeza al ver que era lo que contenía su alimentación diaria

"¿Y esto comes todos los días?" le pregunto extrañado al ver que su alacena contenía nada mas que comida chatarra, pan y otras cosas

"Si" le dijo con un puchero

"Je..." soltó una pequeña risa

"De que te ríes maldito loco?"

"Entiendo que istes ocupada pero al menos creo que tienes tiempo para hacerte una comida decente"

"Bueno yo… no se cocinar" dijo inaudiblemente

"¿Que? No te escucho"

"¡QUE NO SE COCINAR MALDITA SEA!" dijo furiosa

"Ja…JAJAJAJA" soltó una gran carcajada

"Usui…" dijo con una aura demoniaca a su alrededor y Usui sudo frio

"Entonces que te parece si te enseño a cocinar"

"¿En serio?" le pregunto ilusionada

"Si" le dijo con una sonrisa "Siempre y cuando…" se acerco a ella "…Ayuzawa es mi Maid personal por un día"

"/" Misaki se sonrojó a mas no poder "¡PERVERTIDO!" le grito y en un instante Usui se encontraba con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

* * *

Bueno el cap. me quedo algo trágico pero era necesario u.u

Bueno espero que les haya gustado por que… ¡DOS CAPITULOS EN UN DIA! Es un milagro T.T Estoy aprovechando lo que me queda de fin de semana largo xD

Bye… nos leemos


End file.
